


In the Back of My Car

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my excuse to write Mink boning Aoba in the back of a pickup</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Back of My Car

Aoba was completely floored when Mink drove it home. It was a rusty old pickup truck Mink had explained to a slack jawed Aoba because he had never seen such a car. What surprised him most about it was that Mink had no need for a car. Neither of them did. Mink walked to work as it was only a mile away and anything they really needed, they got from the shops nearby. Mink was never one to take Aoba to places, either. Mink enjoyed his solitude and although Aoba wouldn’t mind going out, he just wanted to be with Mink.

Mink had noticed the apprehension on Aoba’s face. “Do you not like it?” he had asked. 

“N-no! It’s not like that at all. I’m just surprised at all. You don’t drive so I’m trying to figure out why you would purchase something like this.” Mink was never one for frivolous spending unlike Aoba who wanted any unusual or pretty looking objects at the markets they went to.

“A guy at work asked me if I wanted it. At first I hesitated until I realized there were some places you still had not seen.”

Aoba had been very surprised that Mink had done something like this for him. Not that Mink never did things for him. It was just so rare for Mink to show his feelings so openly. Aoba felt the sides of his mouth quirk up as he sat beside Mink in the pickup. 

The car was old and the seating was torn and tearing in several places. Mink’s window wouldn’t roll down all the way and there was a huge crack in the windshield. Mink kept talking about how the engine needed to be checked and the paint redone. But Aoba kind of liked it. He had never seen much cars in Midorijima since the residents had no use for them. He thought that this one had character. And Mink had bought it to show him new sights so he was going to cherish it. Aoba had turned the radio on at a low volume which was playing some sort of folk music native to the area. Combining that with the wind blowing through his hair, he felt really pleasant. 

“Where are we going?” He asked Mink.

“To a lake spot just a few miles from here. It’s not far since it’s getting dark. There’s a blanket in the back if you get cold.” 

Aoba’s heart fluttered. There Mink went again showing his feeling so obviously again. They had made so much progress in just over the course of a year. Compared to how Mink was when Aoba first came, he was incredibly open now. It made him happier than he could even describe. Without realizing it, he had scooted closer to him and wrapped his arms around Mink’s. He could feel the older man’s glare upon him and slowly his arm opened up and enclosed him within his embrace. Aoba heaved a huge sigh as he felt the rumbling of the truck along with Mink’s chest. 

He could feel a slow warmth in his groin spread as they sped along. Ah jeez… He tried to hold out until they got there but the increasing bouncing of the car was jostling him and making it worse. He peeked up at Mink who was faithfully watching the road. His golden eyes reflected so beautiful in the moonlight. His brown hair was blowing lightly around his face. A little had gotten caught on his bottom lip which he took his tongue and removed. Ah fuck it…

Aoba lifted his legs up onto the seat and started palming himself slowly through his jeans. Just that tiny bit of friction felt absolutely wonderful and he let out a small groan. Mink surely noticed his display but didn’t say a word. Knowing that Mink knew what he was doing spured him on even more. He unbuttoned his jeans and rubbed his fingers lightly over the fabric of his underwear. His body shuddered as he did so. It felt so fucking good… His head rolled back further into Mink’s lap and he looked up at him through lidded lashes. He was clearly aroused. He rolled his bottom lip back and forth between his teeth, occasionally biting it. His eyes were wild, animalistic. They reminded Aoba of the time when they had first made love. When Mink had thrown all caution to the wind. When they had come to trust each other. Aoba purposefully groaned a little harder and finally Mink looked down at him. 

“Are you that turned on that you can’t wait until we reach our destination?” Mink’s tone had a hint of playfulness. 

“Are you saying that you were planning on doing this sort of thing to me?” Aoba said with a smirk. Mink didn’t say a word. Just kept driving with the same stoic face as before. But Aoba knew him well enough by now to know what he intended. 

“Well I really can’t help it when you go and do something like this.” Aoba, who hadn’t stopped rubbing himself let out an involuntary groan. “It makes me so happy.”

“Who says that this was for you?” Mink said again still with that same hint of playfulness. 

“Even if it isn’t, it still makes me happy. You want to share more of your home land with me. You’ve already shared so much with me.” He pulled at the feathers in his hair. “I feel incredibly honored to be a part of this land and learn about the culture. Your culture. So, thank you.” 

“You chose this path when you came here.”

“I’m glad that I did, even though it wasn’t easy at first.” 

“You were quite persistent.” 

From his angle in his lap, Aoba could see that Mink was growing more aroused by the second. Sure enough, when he flipped himself over, his member was pushing itself through his jeans. Careful not to knock Mink’s hands off the wheels, Aoba unzipped his pants and pulled him out slowly. A guttural sound forced itself out the back of Mink’s throat. Mink’s size always surprised Aoba. Especially at this angle. Aoba had never sucked Mink off before so he tested it by putting his mouth lightly over the head. It filled his mouth, stretching the sides of his cheeks. Saliva started to drip out of his mouth and down his chin. He pulled his mouth off with a wet pop and started licking the small slit. He swirled his tongue around and around, rubbing the rougher part over it. He knew he had garnered a reaction when the car swerved a bit. 

Aoba smirked up at Mink. “Feel good?”

“Pay attention to what you’re doing.” 

“Shouldn’t I say the same to you?” 

Mink grunted low in his throat. Aoba laughed and went back to sucking him off. He took his thumb and forefinger and slowly started to stroke while lapping around the edges of the head, avoiding the slit in a teasing manner. He took it back into his mouth again, loving the way it filled and stretched him. He was able to take it further than the first time. He relaxed his throat and managed to take it all the way back. Only half of it fit, so he focused on stroking the other half with his hand in time with the bobbing of his head. His own arousal was growing hotter by the second. By the time he had gotten Mink fully hard, his own member was aching. 

“M-mink,” he whimpered. “I want you on me. I want to feel your hands on me.” By some miracle, they had managed to arrive at their destination. Mink slammed the car to a halt, put the truck in neutral, and pulled Aoba into his lap. His enormous hands felt like they were simultaneously touching every inch of his body at once. His touch felt hot and Aoba was burning. They tangled their tongues together, not even kissing just feeling each other’s mouths and breathing their hot breath into each other. Aoba grinded his hips into Mink’s lap. Mink gripped him tighter, digging his fingernails into Aoba’s skinny frame dragging him closer. With each rutting motion Aoba’s back would hit the steering wheel but at this point he didn’t give a damn. His whole body was Mink’s mouth and fingers. 

His dick was suddenly freed of his underwear and gripped in Mink’s fist. He jerked him off all while never breaking contact with Aoba’s eyes. He could feel his face grow hot with the intensity of Mink’s gaze. It somehow made the whole thing more intense. 

“Does this feel good?”

“Mm, yes. You know it,” his breath hitched, “does! Why are you asking?”

“What about when I do this?” Mink digs his thumb into the slit and Aoba screams. 

“Ah! Mink, fuck, ah, uh…” Aoba needed release. Everything felt too intense, too sensitive, and fuck he just needed to cum. He rutted into Mink’s hand trying to gain some sort of friction, but just as soon as he started, Mink picked him up and placed him in the passenger seat. For a moment he was too caught in his own heat to say anything but then he recovered himself.

“Mink, what the hell?”

Mink didn’t say anything. He just grabbed the blanket from the back and opened the door. Aoba watched as he walked around the truck and opened the bed of the truck. Aoba’s curiosity peaked but before he could call out and ask why Mink left him, he opened the passenger door and gathered Aoba up in his arms.  
“Mink, what the hell are you doing?! Put me down-woah!”

He was deposited in the bed of the truck and treated to a full view of Mink who was now unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down past his knees. He climbed on top of Aoba and pulled him closer, wrapping his legs around his waist. 

“Mink, what are you-“

He cuts him off. “Hush. I wanted more room. Or do you want to be fucked into the steering wheel some more?”

“N-no, but-“ Any more ministrations Aoba might’ve had were cut off with kisses. Mink cupped his face as they licked one another’s palettes. 

“Mink, could we, um, maybe go back to where we were?”

Mink let out a chuckle and lifted two fingers to Aoba’s mouth. Aoba sucked on them greedily. He ran his tongue all around the tips, up the sides, and in between them, gathering every bit of Mink’s flavor. When Mink felt they were wet enough, he brought them to Aoba’s ass and pushed one in. 

“Ngh!”  
“Does that hurt?”  
“Not so much. Please don’t stop.”

Mink let out a ‘hmp’ and kept going. Aoba sucked him in easily-probably because they had just recently done it-and quickly accepted another. As Mink finger fucked him, Aoba couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?”

“Was this your intention all along? To fuck me in the back of your new truck?”  
“Heh. Who was the one manhandling himself in the car? Weren’t you going to take responsibility for your actions?” 

Mink certainly had a point there. Aoba hadn’t meant to initiate anything. He would have been perfectly content to go on a nice drive to the lake with Mink. He always tended to lose control when it came to his lover, though. 

“Ah!” Aoba clawed at the blanket beneath him as Mink suddenly pressed into him. With no lube, it wasn’t painless like usual. But Aoba didn’t mind. The pain mingled with the pleasure making Aoba groan and claw out at Mink’s shoulders. He dug his nails deep into Mink’s back surely to leave marks. Mink shifted his angle a bit and Aoba’s vision was painted white. 

“Fuck, Mink there!” He threw his head back, almost banging his head on the metal beneath him. “Ah! Ah, Mink don’t stop please!” Mink was grunting low in his throat so Aoba knew he was close as well. With just a few more thrusts Aoba could feel his entire body spasm and cum spurted all over Mink’s chest and neck. A few moments later, he felt a wetness inside and he knew Mink had cum as well.

Mink pulled out slowly and gathered him up in his arms. “Please Mink, I don’t want to move. I’m too tired.”  
“You won’t have to.”

Mink carried him over to the water and waded in. He felt his body being covered by the coolness and sighed. The stickiness on him immediately vanished and was replaced by a nice clean feeling. Mink held him as he dunked his head in and soaked his hair. 

“Feel good?” Mink asked. 

“Mm,” he murmured. He laid a kiss on Mink’s chest and was returned with a soft peck on the top of his head. Together they waded in the water under the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Minao so please tell me if Mink is out of character! that is my biggest fear for this fic!


End file.
